Anemone
by marval3
Summary: Amara Reevus was a childhood friend of Severus Snape. They'd grown up together, and now were attending Hogwarts as first-years. Throughout school Amara continues to believe that he is good, and as time passes she hopes that he will do the same for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n** Hi everyone! Some things to know before starting;

\- This takes place in 1971 when Snape was a kid and attending Hogwarts.

\- I'm going to base Snape's past off of what was shown in the HP movies since I haven't finished reading the books yet.

* * *

My favorite spot to sit was a against a twisted tree that I wasn't sure if it was dead or not for it hadn't produced any leaves in two years. The tree had a large hollow, good for hiding or just a place for doing absolutely nothing at all. While I leaned back on the trunk, soaking up the afternoon sun, Severus was in the hollow. I'd tried to drag him out earlier but he wouldn't budge and continued to read, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

Now as nothing interesting happens in Cokeworth – the families constantly fighting don't count – it drew my attention rather quickly when a pair of girls came over the hill. One had simple brown hair in pigtails, her expression was one of disgust as she stomped after the other. The second had fiery red head curling down to her waist, bright green eyes that showed promise.

The plain one was shouting, "Freak! I'm gonna tell mummy you're a freak!" They hadn't noticed me yet, and as far as I was concerned since no one was hurt there was no reason for me to make myself known. Just like commotion had grabbed my attention, it did the same for Severus'. The boy popped out from the hollow causing the bothersome girl to grow silent. At Severus' appearance she looked almost afraid, and with each step he took towards her she took another back, until she ran away.

I stayed sitting, still I felt no urge to intervene. Severus picked a piece of grass and animated it with his magic, sending it fluttering over to the red haired girl who caught it with an outstretched hand. They exchanged smiles, and Severus was one who rarely smiled at strangers. A twisted feeling appeared in my gut, and I turned away my face feeling hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts was a week away.

My Mum had taken me to Diagon Alley to get the things needed for my first year. A number of thick books, my chosen familiar was a Bombay cat by the name of Louis, and a wand. After nine tries, I had found the right wand – or should I say the right wand found me. It was Larch wood, known to be strong and durable with a warm color. The core was phoenix, and according to Mr. Ollivander it was the rarest type. It was 12 ½" in length with a rigid flexibility. I liked the fact that it wasn't too bendy, if it was I would always think it'd break.

By the time we'd arrived back in Cokeworth it was half past four. Eager to show my new wand off to Severus, I dropped everything off at home then headed over to the tree – of course not without a stern warning not to try any magic with the wand from Mum.

I arrived minutes later, thankful to be out of that gloomy looking town. I was just about to enter the clearing when I heard a voice, Severus'.

"She's just jealous. 'Cause she's ordinary and you're special." Immediately I knew who he was speaking to. Lily Evans. The redhead from two weeks ago whom I'd grown to detest. For some reason, Severus was infatuated with the girl. He'd even had the gall to ask me what I thought of her. Of course I was polite and forced out a 'she seems nice', but I was lying through my teeth.

"That's mean, Severus." Lily scolded. Through the foliage I saw them, lying on the grass shoulder to shoulder staring at the sky. Again there was that twisting feeling. I looked for a second longer, then turned away and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day we were off to Hogwarts. Severus and his mother Eileen Prince had come with my Mum and I to the station. Mrs. Prince was a sullen woman, she didn't talk much in a conversation, but it was understandable since things weren't good at home. We lived below the Snape home, and could hear all the words shouted and objects shattered on the floorboards.

It was finally time to board and I gave my Mum a crushing hug. It would be my first year at Hogwarts and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. A comforting hand rubbed my back then unlatched my arms from around my Mum's waist. "You'll do marvelous, sweetheart." Mum said. "Now off you go."

I nodded and waved goodbye. I found Severus waiting for me by the train. "Nervous?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not really." I chuckled, of course he wouldn't be.

We found an empty compartment and got ourselves settled. Louis was lounging half on my lap, half on the seat. He began to purr quietly when I scratched behind his ears. Severus' familiar was a Great Horned Owl owl by the name of Droot. The owl sat perched on his empty cage, preening his feathers.

About an hour into our voyage, a knock at our door followed by it sliding open made us turn our heads. It was a train attendant, pushing a trolley full of things every kind of sweet. She looked at us kindly and said, "What would you like dearies?"

Quickly checking on how much money I had, I then purchased three chocolate frogs, a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some Pumpkin Pastries. Severus bought a few chocolate frogs but that was it. The attendant thanked us and was about to close the door, but became occupied when a girl ran up behind her asking if she had some spicy type of candy. The red haired girl purchased it and was about to move on when something caught her eye, and she grabbed the closing door from the attendant. It was just then that I realized who the girl was; Lily Evans.

"Severus! I didn't think I'd see you on the train!" Lily exclaimed. And without an invitation she came in and sat herself down.

Severus smiled at Lily and said, "I didn't either."

I cleared my throat and Lily's eyes flickered over to me. "I don't think we've formally met," I began – although from the amount Severus talks about her I might as well know her already – extending a hand, "I'm Amara Reevus, Severus' friend. A pleasure to meet you."

Lily grabbed my hand rather fast and gave it three good shakes. "My name is Lily Evans! I'm a first year."

"As am I."

She smiled at me, "Then we'll be seeing more of each other!"

I frowned, but the frown was subtle so it wouldn't be noticed. I wasn't sure 'seeing more of each other' was a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The main hall at Hogwarts was enormous. Candles filled the air lighting up the room, the ceiling was bewitched to look like a cloudy night, the grey wisps drifted slowly around. Four large tables occupied the room, there were enough for each respective house. At the far end of sat one table facing us where the Professors sat. I spotted the Headmaster right away as he was in the center, and he looked just like he did on his chocolate frog card. The first years were led through the room and to where a single stool had been placed. The Sorting Ceremony would commence shortly.

The whole school was already inside and I examined the students. Some looked excited, bored, nonchalant. I wondered what House I'd be sorted into.

A resonating sound of a spoon clinking against glass quieted the room, "Attention please!" The Professor who'd greeted us earlier, Professor McGonagall, was calling for silence. She looked up to the Headmaster who stood, smoothing down his long white beard as he did.

"Greetings everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Before we begin, I have a small start of term notice for our first years. Please note that the Dark Forest is strictly off limits to all students." He sat down, and McGonagall unfurled the scroll she held.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat upon your head and you will be sorted into your Houses." Severus was beside me, watching from the back of the group as people were sorted. The only interest he showed was when Lily Evans was called up, she was put in Gryffindor. A glimmer of disappointment showed on his face.

"Amara Reevus."

I gave Severus a pat on the back as a farewell then headed up. I managed to sit on the stool without making a fool of myself. The hat was placed on my head and I waited anxiously, listening to its mumbling, then finally it shouted, "Slytherin!"

A cheer from said House erupted startling me some. Once the hat was off my head I briskly walked over and took a seat, glad that was over with. I found myself satisfied with my house, and Severus ended up being in it too. But he still looked glum that Lily wasn't with him.

I elbowed him in the ribs, "Cheer up, we're at Hogwarts."

"Ok." He said, then turned his attention back to the ceremony.

Roughly ten minutes later and it was over. The Headmaster stood and clinked his glass, "Let the feast, begin."


	5. Chapter 5

The food had been delicious. With the night coming to a close, it was announced to follow our Prefects to the Common Room. We were led across moving staircases which caused excited gasps to spread like ripples, past moving portraits that talked – sometimes even insulting us – and produced even more wonder than the stairs. Finally the group arrived in the dungeons, and in front of a stone wall.

"Listen up!" Our Prefect, a seventh year by the name of Lucius Malfoy, shouted, "This here is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. It's concealed and will only open with a password – which changes every fortnight. The current password is, poker." There was a glimmer, then a large door was revealed. "Welcome, to the Slytherin Common Room."

Inside was amazing. A large fireplace warmed the room. There were green-tinted windows which beyond it seemed to be underwater. There were couches by the fireplace and desks scattered by the walls. I got both a mysterious and comfy feeling.

"Boys dormitories are on the left, girls are on the right." The Prefect said. Everyone began to disperse, and I figured I couldn't hang around in the Common Room any longer. So I said my goodbyes to Severus.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, a smile on my face. He nodded, eyes straying to the floor, almost distant. I sensed something was wrong. This was our first night at Hogwarts. Even for Severus I had expected him to be a bit more enthusiastic. "What's wrong?" I inquired.

Severus pushed me back. I'd gotten up in his face, I do it when I know he's hiding something. He turned his head, "Nothing! It's nothing."

I folded my arms, raising a brow. "So you're not still sore that you and Lily Evans didn't get sorted into the same house so you couldn't flirt with her?" Ouch. That hurt even me.

I received a glare from him. "No. That's not it. Something happened on the train."

Immediately I stopped horsing around, "What? Was that the reason why you were late getting off?"

Severus nodded indignantly. "There was this boy, James Potter. He hid my luggage and Droot – he called me a pillock and said I'm probably as useless as I look."

I curled my fists in anger. "That…"

"First-years!" The Prefect called out addressing us. "It'd be best to use this time to unpack." I nodded, letting him know we'd heard him.

I turned my attention back to Severus. "If that Potter kid tries anything again, I'll show him who's boss."

I was given a more assured smile and Severus thanked me, then headed to the boy's dormitory. I didn't linger and followed suit, climbing the short winding stairwell before it opened up to a large room filled with beds.

Many girls had already claimed their beds and started chatting. I managed to avoid getting drawn into any conversations by keeping my head angled down, not meeting anyone's eyes. I found my luggage and the kennel which held Louis, then went to the far side of the room. A dull green lamp was mounted to the wall. Upon me drawing closer it gradually grew brighter. I watched it, fascinated.

After getting over my moment of awe, I unpacked. By the time I was done, some girls had started to settle down. The lamps had dimmed themselves casting an eerie glow across the room. Louis was curled up at the bottom of my bed, fast asleep. I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom, then slid under my sheets. Thankful for the warmth Louis provided for me at my feet. By the time I was ready to close my eyes the room was fairly dark, the only sound the quiet murmurs coming from the ones who choose to stay awake.

Blocking out the whispers, I rolled over onto my side and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I sat beside Severus as we ate breakfast in the Great Hall. I was drowsy, my body still adjusting to getting up earlier. A nudge from Severus made me snap my head up. I'd been falling asleep without realizing it.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" He asked.

I thought for a second. "A little while after we went into our dormitories. So not too late."

"And yet you look like you didn't sleep at all." Someone commented. I leaned forward, peering past Severus' and saw a boy. A mop of brown hair grew on his head. His face still contained a sufficient amount of baby fat making him appear younger than he already was.

I stared into his teasing eyes and said, "Well, I did."

Severus glanced between us, then quickly said, "Uh–this is Avery, he's in the bed next to me."

I grinned at Severus. "Making friends already? Proud of you."

"More like he's forcing me." He muttered. I chuckled quietly, knowing Severus doesn't like bonding with new people.

I extended a hand to Avery, "Amara, nice to meet you." He shook it for ten seconds too long.

"Likewise!"

—

 **A/n** The Avery here is Avery II, I couldn't find out info from what he looked like when he was a kid so I made stuff up :D

And thank you to **Look What You Made Me Do** for reviewing! As to if there'll be a love-square (Amara likes Severus who likes Lily who likes someone else who likes Amara), I'm not planning on it. Lily will come to like James Potter but James won't like Amara, he'll like Lily back.


	7. Chapter 7

The first class of the day was Transfiguration. I made it on time and found a seat in the back of the room. Five minutes later and class began.

Professor McGonagall paced slowly in front of her desk, listing out what was acceptable in her classroom and what was not. She roughly pushed a pair of legs belonging to either a confident or a rather dense student, off a desk and said, "And no feet propped up on desks." I rolled my eyes as quiet chuckles rippled throughout the room. "Today's and over the next week's lesson will be learning the Transfiguration Alphabet. Please take out your textbook and flip to page twelve." I retrieved the heavy book from inside my desk and turned to said page. "Spend the rest of the class studying this, you may memorize the symbols however you'd like."

I turned my gaze to the page where I was faced with foreign characters. The book did give some context for what each symbol was used for, but it all seemed so complicated. I pulled out a scrap piece of paper and took my time tracing their shapes, then saying the name the symbol belonged to. By the time class ended, I was only familiar with ten.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus, Avery and I were sitting together for lunch. I was still reluctant to welcome him into our friendship, but that kid stuck to Severus like glue. And so I let him be, if he proved to be a true annoyance I would let Severus deal with him.

I munched on my sandwich, staring absentmindedly at my plate. It was already a week since the first-term began. The awe of coming to Hogwarts faded away as I was reminded daily of what it was; school. A wizardering, really cool, school. I had two classes with Severus, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. And I had one class with Avery — which I was thankful for since he's such a chatterbox.

"Are any of you trying out for Quidditch?" Avery asked.

"No." Severus and I said simultaneously.

I added on, "I don't think we're even allowed to."

Avery shrugged. "There's no rules saying first years can't try out. It's just no one does since I doubt anyone has any experience flying."

"And you have experience?" I asked doubtful.

"I do, in fact." He paused then went on to say, "But it's your loss when it's my name on a trophy and you're wishing it was yours."

I angled my sandwich at him. "Trophies are stupid."

"You wouldn't say that if you had one, but I suppose you never will since you're too cowardly to try out." His teasing voice didn't sound that teasing anymore.

I ferociously bit off a piece of my sandwich and leaned forward. "Want to say that again?"

Avery smirked, accepting the challenge and opened his mouth to say the words which would get my remaining bits of lunch smeared on his robes. Before he could, hands shot up in our faces, gripping them and pushing us back into our seats.

Severus who'd been sitting between us was looking rather annoyed. "I would like to eat my lunch, in peace."

"Sorry." I apologized. Avery muttered a 'sorry' as well. I eyed Avery, there was something strange about him I didn't like.

—

A/n so there will be a few weeks [maybe even a month(s)] timeskips in this story. I don't want it to seem draggy since I don't have a main problem for each of Amara's years at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

My first encounter with James Potter was slapping him over the head when he was performing nasty jinxes on Severus.

It was just after the Halloween Feast and the wind had turned bitter and cold. I had been looking for Severus, wondering if he'd like to study together for the test in DADA's we had next week. I did eventually find him; dancing wildly a miserable look on his face. James Potter and Sirius Black stood with their backs to me. Black dangled Severus' wand teasingly in front of him then tossed it into the lake where it landed with a _plop_.

Furious, I stalked up to Potter and with a curled fist, whaled him in the head. He exclaimed in pain snapping around to see me. "What'd you do that for?" Potter asked me accusingly.

I scoffed, looking pointedly at Severus, "Look behind you. Now undo whatever jinx you did."

Black shrugged, bearing a smirk as he walked past me. "Sorry, the bugger's your problem now." I glared holes into their backs as Potter followed his friend and left the clearing, heading back to the castle.

As soon as they were gone, Severus said, "I'm sorry about this Amara I–"

"Oh shut it." I walked over to the water's edge and pointed my wand at Severus' floating one. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Wet, but unharmed, the wand landed in the grass safely. I looked over to Severus and raised a brow sympathetically at his dancing jinxed self. "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey, she'll fix you up and hopefully those prats will get detention – or worse." I finished the last part with a grin. Severus might've join me in relishing the thought, but he was too tired from dancing and only nodded towards the castle.

"Right," I said, then took off towards it full speed.


	10. Chapter 10

Potter and Black only got a warning for what they did. It was completely unfair. Even after insisting that that wasn't the first time the bullying had happened, Professor McGonagall said there was nothing else she could do and simply deducted twenty house points from Gryffindor.

"Potter does seem like a real arse." Lily said after I retold the bullying incident.

I glanced at her, "He _is_ a real arse."

We were in the courtyard after classes. She had ran into us yesterday and wanted to talk about what happened. So we had set a time; Severus for some reason had yet to show and I was stuck with her.

"It doesn't seem like he's coming. And I have to study." I pushed off the fountain heading to the corridor's door.

Lily hurried after me. "Wait! He probably just got held up, let's wait."

My hand gripped the handle and I turned to her, saying bluntly, "You wait."

A part of me enjoyed the bristled look in her eyes. Yet I was unsettled. Why was I upset over a few words? Maybe it was just that Severus liked her and by being offensive to her could push her away, and distress him. Thinking that I wasn't sure if I truly wanted her gone or not. But why shouldn't I? She's just competition and I'm clearly losing.

I chewed at my lip in frustration. Why did Severus have to like her? What did she have that I didn't?

With those questions rattling around in my mind, I made my way back to the Slytherin House. Hopefully, Severus wouldn't be in the Common Room.


	11. Chapter 11

The crowd roared as Gryffindor scored another point. I groaned in disappointment; Slytherin was losing 55–76. We had started off good, but then the game went downhill after our twentieth point. Thank god the opposing team hadn't caught the snitch yet. Speaking of the snitch…

"You've spotted the golden snitch?" Severus turned towards me and gave me a shake of his head. I shrugged then turned my gaze back to the match.

"Another score for Gryffindor!" The gamekeeper roared. My annoyed gaze quickly found Potter, a chaser and one of the players who'd been scoring most of the points.

The final verdict was 70–145, Slytherin lost sadly. No one caught the snitch, but at times I saw a golden streak flying about.

* * *

 **A/n** I know in the movies it said James P. was a Seeker but I'm pretty sure J.K. Rowling herself said that he was a Chaser (so since I haven't read all the books some of the stuff mentioned in it might mix with the movies but I'll try not to).


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on?" I asked Severus.

We were in the courtyard; I had pushed my way through a group of students to find Severus standing in the front. He nodded towards a second-year in our House, Mulciber, who was laughing mockingly at a another student.

"I bet you don't even know how to hold your wand properly!" He kicked away the student's wand, twirling his own in his hand.

I leaned down and whispered to Severus, "Shouldn't we stop this?" I received no answer, he seemed too preoccupied in watching the bullying.

Mulciber continued his harassment. "If I challenged you to a duel you'd lose! After all you're a mudblood weaker than the–"

"Leave him alone!" Lily Evans broke out of the crowd, her wand drawn and ready to use. I tensed; is she an idiot as much as Mulciber? She'll get in trouble with the professors if she gets involved.

"It's another one." Mulciber stated with distaste. By now unsettled murmurs had rippled throughout the surrounding students upon him referencing the derogatory term. Some left, others stayed to see what would happen.

Lily gripped her wand tighter, clearly upset, and said, "Another _what?"_ She dared him to say it again, and he would've if McGonagall hadn't stopped the fight.

Mulciber and Lily were lead away by McGonagall while Madam Pomfrey came to check on the victim of the bullying. Sundown was near so Severus and I walked back to the Common Room together.

"Well that was eventful." I said. He nodded. After a few moments of silence I tried to make conversation again. "Surprised you didn't say something too when Lily spoke up."

"I...Mulciber was a bit much, but once you get to know him he's alright."

I looked over at Severus with disbelief. "You're friends with Mulciber?"

"He isn't that bad of a guy." He insisted.

I stopped, placing a hand to my chin as my brain tried to think. "You did just see what he did? And he's obsessed with blood-purity. It's not a good idea to hang around him."

Severus looked uncertain, his brows furrowing together with a downward glance. "Is it that bad? I mean just the idea of it — not acting on it of course."

"Severus it's absurd! Muggle-borns are wizards just like us, we shouldn't treat them differently."

Even though he mumbled an 'ok', I felt my words didn't reach him.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas was here and gone in a flash. Already the school grounds were white from the soft snow that had fallen across the past weeks. It was the start of the second term and due to me choosing to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays I hadn't seen Severus in two weeks. Upon spotting him trying to break through a crowd of third years I waved excitedly in his direction.

"Severus! Over here!" I called out. His eyes met mine, smiling in a greeting. Seconds later we were sitting at our table. "What have you been up to?"

He shrugged. "Same old. Christmas was a bore."

"My mum knitted me socks. She made a hat for you — it's in my trunk though." I added on.

"Nice, tell her I said thank you."

I nodded. As it was breakfast we dug into the food, smiles on our faces, not conversing much but simply enjoying each other's company.

 **—**

 **A** / **n**

 **5/16/19 -** Edited because the dates didn't make sense (ex. Christmas was here and gone in a flash/It was the 25th of December).


	14. Chapter 14

Someone had a grand idea this year to have an Easter egg hunt. A few days ago the grounds were occupied with students and professors alike as they bustled about in teams, trying to collect the most eggs before the event ended. I had been with Severus, Avery, and Mulciber. As much as I disliked that boy, I didn't say anything about Mulciber joining our group and tried to enjoy the fun while it lasted.

I popped a piece of chocolate into my mouth as I walked to my next class. I had History of Magic with Professor Binns. The ghost's lessons were some of the most boring I've ever had.

I descended a stairwell, increasing my pace so I wouldn't be late. But as I was about to turn the corner voices caused me to stop, I inched closer listening to their strange conversation;

"Are you sure the other students don't know about it?" The one who was talking sounded just like Professor McGonagall — it most likely was.

"They can't, the situation was contained." And that was the Headmaster.

"But what about the students who were involved?"

"They won't do anything, less they want suspension."

McGonagall scoffed. "Those boys, fighting and using that kind of magic…"

"Do not worry Minerva, everything will work out in the end." Their footsteps receded as they walked away.

I stepped out into the empty hallway and stared down it, my brows furrowed in confusion. I didn't even realize that I was late.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I saw Severus he bore a bruise that circled his swollen eye, hindering his sight.

"Severus!" I exclaimed, taking ahold of his chin and jerking it side to side to examine his injuries. "What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

He winced and brushed my hand off. "That hurts Amara."

My expression became apologetic and I said, "Oh uh – sorry. But what happened?"

"I fell."

A laugh escaped my lips. "You fell?" I gestured to the purple welt near his eye. "Looks like you were whaled in the face."

A flicker of rage came across Severus' face. "I fell." He repeated, an edge to his tone. I was at a loss for words as he gathered up his stuff, going to stand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to study."

"Severus!" I called out to him. He didn't acknowledge that he heard me and continued to stalk towards the door. My eyes traced his movements until he disappeared out of the Common Room.

I muttered a few words under my breath, them being a mixture of confusion and annoyance. I spared a glance at the exit and considered going after him; my concern lingered but the abrupt way Severus had left decided for itself. I shook my head and thought whatever his problem was he could deal with it himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Days turned into weeks, blending into a month. Exams were upon us once again and I found myself in the Common Room searching for Severus to offer to study together.

We hadn't talked much since he hung out more with Avery and Mulciber — and I busy with schoolwork — but if we passed in the halls we nodded in acknowledgment. I figured we should end the year on a good note — although we live right next to each other I wouldn't want him avoiding me.

I arrived in the Common Room and found Severus in conversation with the prefect. He spotted me lingering by the doorway out of the corner of his eye and promptly ended his talk. He greeted me with a small smile. "Amara, how are you?"

I smiled back. "Good. I was wondering...it's been a while since we've talked — really talked." Memories of the day Severus stormed out of the Common Room arose. He looked away awkwardly. I never did find out why he left so suddenly.

"Yeah...it has."

In a hopeful voice I asked, "Would you want to study for exams with me? We can catch up while we're at it."

Severus pondered over the preposition, he took so long I thought he'd say no. But finally, "Well why not? Some more knowledge couldn't hurt."

A grin took over my face. "My thoughts exactly."


	17. Chapter 17

It was early July and Severus and I were strolling the backstreets of our hometown. It was almost noon and we planned to head to the tree to picnic and eat the sandwiches I'd made earlier that morning.

We made our way to our spot, it took awhile but we were in no rush. The air was cool, the sun hidden behind gray puffy clouds. Our tree which I could never tell if it still bore any life or not hadn't changed. It's limbs stretched out over the yellow grass, it stood at the top of a hill towering over everything that it could see.

I handed out the sandwiches and we munched on the food in silence.

It was the perfect day.

—

 **A/n**

 **5/12/19 - Edited and changed because of continuity error. Amara and Severus no longer encounter Avery and she doesn't learn why he stormed out of the library in chapter 15.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was already two months into my second year. I was slammed with homework and found myself studying for an upcoming quiz in Potions.

My eyes slowly read over my notes scrawled onto the paper, trying to absorb what I should already know. I stared at the paper for ten minutes, gaining nothing but a headache. I leaned back in the chair rubbing my temples.

This was frustrating.

A chair sliding out caught my attention. My eyes flicked up to see a Gryffindor girl sitting down across from me. She placed a book beside her and kept her fingers sandwiched between the pages as to not lose her place. With her free hand she ran a hand through her highlighted brunette hair, tucking the thick strand behind an ear. The girl's movements were fluid, full of grace. I found myself entranced by her, staring in silence.

She smiled at me, acknowledging my presence. "You're in my potions class right? First period?"

I thought for a second, then her face came to mind. She would raise her hand occasionally, always sitting towards the back. Always sitting alone. I nodded. "Yeah, did you need something?"

Relief came over her face and she sighed. "Yes actually, you know that quiz we have? I haven't a slightest idea on what it's on, I must have blanked when the Professor told us but now I'm panicking because it's tomorrow."

"We have to successfully brew the Sleeping Draught and write a paragraph on how it could affect the population if it was widely distributed."

"Could I see?" She asked, gesturing to my notes. I complied and slid them over to her side. After a moment she laughed. "I have a feeling I'm going to flunk, I won't be able to remember the ingredients for the life of me."

I suddenly offered, "You could keep my notes I already have it memorized." In that moment I mentally hit myself for I knew that was a lie.

She regarded the offer with a thoughtful expression. "Alright." The girl spent the next few minutes looking through the notes, then she stood. She brushed down her robe smoothing it out. With a hand she shook the papers gently, "Thanks for these. I'm Nicolle Trutt,"

"Amara Reevus," I introduced myself.

Nicolle waved goodbye at me. "See you around Amara."

As I watched her leave the library, hope blossomed inside my chest that maybe I would have another friend.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time I had arrived in potions Professor Slughorn had already begun teaching. He raised a brow as I hurried in, not pausing in his lecture although. My eyes did a quick scan of the room and with annoyance saw my undesignated designated seat had been taken. And the only free spots were in the back.

As I stepped towards the back a familiar head caught my eye. The should I? – shouldn't I? thoughts raced through my head as I made my way closer to her. I made my decision and sat next to Nicolle who perked up in my presence.

She smiled at me. "Hello Amara."

I nodded, returning the expression. "Good morning. I hope I'm not intruding."

Her eyes went wide and she waved dismissively with her hands. "No it's alright! No one sits there anyways."

We fell into a silence, listening to Professor Slughorn talk about our next unit. We would be learning how to brew the swelling solution.

That particular potion didn't seem all that interesting to me, but the more I knew the better.


	20. Chapter 20

It was past curfew and I sat in my bed. A book was open in my lap, one hand free to turn the page while the other stroked Louis' back. The pet was quietly purring, slowly drifting off to sleep. A yawn itched the back of my throat and I shot an envious look in Louis' direction. How I wished I could be sleeping right now.

I decided that the reading could wait, and so I closed the book on Transfiguration. My arm stretched up to turn off the lamp and the darkness gladly swallowed up the remaining light. I fell back onto my bed, wincing as I felt Louis stirr beside me.

A hand smoothed down his fur and I curled around him. Hopefully he would fall back asleep, and I could welcome the realm of dreams as well.

—

 **A/n** So this will pick up soon hopefully, but since the chapters are short it might actually be a bit? I'm just taking my time with it since it's shorter chapters and I want to progress with Amara. I have the ending planned out and (in my eyes) it's great hehe


	21. Chapter 21

It was almost the end of Easter holidays and I had invited Nicolle over my house. Minutes before she came my mother rushed around to see if anything was out of place.

I leaned back in my chair to catch her figure in my sight, a frenzy in the kitchen. "Moom," I drawled.

She turned around, her cheeks were tinged pinker than usual and her dark brows were raised in questioning. "Yes love?"

"Nicolle won't care if our house is a mess."

Something flickered in my mother's eyes and I was afraid I said something wrong. When she spoke her voice was soft, "I know dearie but I can't help but worry…"

"Worry?" I echoed.

A crease formed between my mother's brows — which only happens when she's distressed — but other than that she appeared composed. A bright smile overtook her face and she walked over to embrace me.

"Just rumors I've heard." Her hands placed themselves on my cheeks and pulled my head back so she could look me in my eyes. "Now go outside and wait for your friend, your don't want her to pass by do you?"

I shook my head jumping from my chair.

My figure paused in the doorway, glancing back at my mother who was sweeping the floor again. She confused me.


	22. Chapter 22

The June breeze swept my dark locks over a shoulder, they wavered in the wind allowing the temperate air to brush against my bare neck.

Absently I snatched a piece of my hair from the wind and observed it. It was nearly below my shoulders, I would like to have it cut again.

The sound of chatter drew my attention to the courtyard walkway. Severus and Mulciber strolled together engaged in conversation. From the sparing times we walked together I knew bits and pieces of Severus' schedule; I had hoped to catch him on his way to Transfiguration but with the presence of Mulciber my willingness diminished.

But a friendly hello couldn't hurt.

I bounded over to the pair, my loud footsteps alerting them before I called out. They turned towards me, Mulciber's face contorted and I could tell he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

In a forced polite tone Mulciber questioned, "Don't you have class, Amara?"

With equal fake politeness I replied, "I would have adored to be in a classroom Mulciber, but you see Professor Slughorn is in the hospital wing due to last class' potion going horribly wrong. You wouldn't know about that would you?"

"No." He said in a flat voice. We both glared at each other, a quick flash of annoyance sent in another's direction.

"Well I wish Professor McGonagall was in the hospital wing." Severus spoke up in an almost wishful voice, he either hadn't noticed the tension or he didn't care.

Mulciber's lips curled upwards into a smug grin. "Well anything's possible."

My body tingled with alarm, I searched the boy's expression for a sign that his words were meant as a joke; his malicious smile prompted me to ask, "Surely you're just kidding?"

I watched, at a loss, as Mulciber glanced at his watch and hurried away my question left unanswered. Severus patted my arm meeting my gaze with a smile. "It's all just fun and games Amara. Don't worry."

My speechlessness was soon forgotten due to the overwhelming irritation I felt. What in the bloody hell were they thinking? From the way they spoke I wouldn't be surprised if I found out McGonagall was in the infirmary later today. I sharply turned around, heading back inside my arms tightly crossed against my chest.

I still bristled over the fact that I had been so blatantly ignored.

My hatred for Mulciber only festered after this encounter. I tried not to push the blame on Severus, deciding it was his "friend's" influence on him that was causing him to act this way.

I worried what could happen if his relationship with Mulciber and the like continued, no doubt it'd turn for the worse.


	23. Chapter 23

Early August Nicolle was sleeping over my house. I took the floor as we didn't have a spare bed.

"Are you excited for our third year?" Came her voice from the darkness.

I went to answer but stopped short as my door squealed, the chilling sound made my hairs stand up. It wasn't until Louis crawled on top of me that I relaxed. My eyes rolled and I tousled his fur. "Just my cat," I told her. "But I guess so. What about you?"

I could almost hear her smiling.

"Yes! I finally made some friends in Gryffindor, they're fourth years but very friendly."

My brows furrowed. "We'll still be friends though?"

There was a moment of silence that gnawed at me. "Of course." Her tone was like it shouldn't even be a question and I felt relief. "What about you?" She ventured, almost teasingly. "Am I your only friend?"

"No." When I spoke it came out more defensive than I would've liked. "I have someone else."

"Who?"

"Severus Snape."

The bed creaked in protest as she snapped up to ogle at me. Her expression was one of disbelieves as she questioned, "You're friends with Severus Snape?"

It was my turn to sit up. "What's wrong with that?"

Nicolle froze, her eyes wide and unblinking. When they began to water she turned her gaze away, the distant look still in them.

"Nicolle." I said sharply. She looked at me, more focused.

"We should probably head to bed." And with that she laid back down, lying so she wasn't facing me. My face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and annoyance at being ignored, which seemed to be a recurring thing lately.

"Nicolle!" I hissed. No reaction. My eyes scrutinized her figure curled into herself in the darkness.

Why was me being friends with Severus a problem? Did she not like him? The fact that everyone is biased against him because he's friends with Mulciber, that they automatically assume Severus is the worst of the lot, irked me. I shot one more glance over to Nicolle, straining my neck to try and see her over her shoulders, before huffing and sliding back under my covers.

I would most definitely talk to her in the morning.

—

 **A/n** I'm thinking I'm going to either republish this/delete all the chapters and do it with all the chapters from Amara's first year as chapter one, then her second year will be chapter two and so on. Thoughts on that?


	24. Chapter 24

Soft footsteps pressed against the floorboards, the aged wood creaked despite the person's attempt to make little sound.

I cracked open my eyes and saw two feet creeping towards the door. My gaze dragged upwards to see Nicolle reaching out with a hesitant hand, her fingers grasping the door handle gently and pulling it open. She winced as the hinges squeaked but as she had a slim figure, she didn't need to open the door very wide and could easily slip out.

I stared after Nicolle blankly, my body too tired to do anything.

My first thought was that she was leaving. Her behavior last night indicated she was hiding something, perhaps she was avoiding talking about it. Although, it would still surprise me if she left without saying goodbye.

The sound of a toilet flushing confirmed my second guess. Moments later the girl hurried back in, shut the door behind her, and climbed back into bed.

A feeling of relief overcame me and I sighed quietly, letting my body relax against the ground. My eyes closed, and the outstretched arms of slumber beckoned me back under its spell.

When I awoke the second time it was to gentle nudges in my side. Disgruntled, I rolled over and saw Nicolle sitting beside me, her legs folded against her chest and back pressed to the bed frame. My eyes slid back closed and I mumbled, "What?"

"Mulciber bullied me, I figured since you're friends with Severus who's–"

At the revelation coming from her rushed words, I snapped up suddenly not tired. Nicolle looked at me, frightened. We sat frozen in the moment, staring at each other with wide eyes.

I then whispered, "You're my friend Nicolle, I'd never hurt you." She gave a hesitant, but affirming nod. I added, my tone sour, "And I'll kill him if he ever does it again."

She laughed and the tension was broken.

"Thank you," Nicolle told me.

I smiled. "It's no problem."


	25. Chapter 25

So far the train ride to Hogwarts was peaceful. Nicolle and I had found each other at the station and found an empty compartment to share on the train.

The trolley had already passed and we snacked on sweets. Our pets rested beside us, Nicolle's owl preened its feathers and watched Louis with a cautious eye.

The sound of the door opening caught our attention, two pairs of curious eyes flickered over to it as it opened to reveal Lily Evans. Her gaze jumped over us, lingering on me before smiling apologetically and saying, "I'm sorry I didn't know this one was occupied."

I rolled my eyes in relief as she went to leave.

"Wait!" Nicolle called. I stiffened, sending her a questioning look which she apparently missed. "We have enough space, you're welcome to join."

Another sweet smile crossed the girl's face. "Thank you! I hope I'm not too much trouble," My lips pressed into a frown, and was thankful when she sat next to Nicolle.

When she was settled, Lily glanced around at us. "You're Nicolle Trutt, right? I think you were in my Potions class last year."

Nicolle nodded eagerly. "And you're Lily Evans," She held out a hand. "Nice to meet you!"

The pair of them fell into an enthusiastic conversation, at times their bubbly laughter making me want to vomit. I settled for stroking Louis, gazing out the window and watching the scenery change.


	26. Chapter 26

It was a Wednesday evening and students were gathered at the top of the Astronomy Tower awaiting instructions for tonight's lesson.

Professor Mundungus strolled in front of us and gathered our attention with a clearing her throat. "Alright class. Tonight I would like you to observe the stars I point out and keep note of their presence in the sky."

I mentally groaned. All we've been doing is observing stars. I wish we could study planets or learn constellations — anything different than what we were doing.

I paid careful attention to the three stars Mundungus showed us; they were clustered together and burned bright in the dark, not hard to miss. I had learned early on that sitting for hours with my neck craned upwards was not comfortable. Quickly, I had found a solution.

Quietly I shuffled over to the center of the floor and kneeled down, lowering myself onto my back. Staring up I saw the night sky, as always so beautiful, but I only focused on a minuscule part of it.

When the lessons were over we were given a few parting words from the Professor, then a reminder that the tower would be open to students for the fireworks next week. And then we were dismissed.


	27. Chapter 27

I was walking the halls to my next class, when I saw a familiar face in the crowd. Nicolle chattering off to the side with other girls. As I had time to spare, I jogged over to greet her.

The group of four noticed me upon arriving. Nicolle smiled, while the others shared a glance.

"Amara!" Nicolle exclaimed. She looked between me and the other girls. "Everyone, this is Amara, the one I was telling you about. Amara this is Lucille, Isabelle and Georgia." I was introduced to three Gryffindor girls. They all offered me brief smiles, I nodded in return.

Isabelle, a pale girl with fiery red hair, reached out to tug on Nicolle's robe. "Come on Nicolle class is about to start."

My smile faltered, as I'd only just got there. Still, I announced while starting to drift backwards, "I best be off as well."

Nicolle bobbed her head and waved. "See you later!"

The girl turned around, joining the other Gryffindors. Lucillie and I met eyes, for a split second before we both went different ways. That quick flash was enough to catch the dirty look being sent in my direction. Miffed, I paused in going forward, then shook it off and continued on.


	28. Chapter 28

I pushed my way through the group of students to the edge of the Astronomy tower. The fireworks had started going off above and the familiar sounds of amazement surrounded me. I reached the edge, angling my head upwards to watch the explosion of colors.

A clamor from behind brought my attention down, and with distaste I watched Mulciber and Avery shove their way to the front, landing beside me. My lips pursed in annoyance but I didn't acknowledge their presence, instead turned my gaze back to the sky.

The show went on for another ten minutes. When it was over, the students began to trickle downstairs painstakingly slow. Mulciber didn't help by complaining and yelling at the crowd to hurry it up. His whining voice, droning nonstop, caused the space around my brows to ache, the sign of an oncoming headache.

I couldn't stand it anymore and snapped, "Mulciber will you shut it?!"

Immediately it quieted and murmurs rippled through the group of students who were close enough to hear me yell. I saw the one in question turn towards me, an incredulous look on his face. "What did you say?"

"I said, _will you be quiet,_ you git?" I revelled in seeing Mulciber's face grow red. Avery laughed and received a blow to the head from his friend.

Avery suddenly leaned in close to Mulciber, exchanging a few words with his friend. Whatever mischief the boy had spurred caused a smirk to twist up both their faces. I shifted on my feet, not liking the change in their demeanor.

"Why should I listen to you? You're just a bastard."

The words didn't process instantly, and when they did it felt like a rug had been pulled out from underneath me. I couldn't hide the shock that coated my face and was painfully aware of the gasps which surrounded me. I didn't move my gaze from Mulciber although, didn't allow him to see that he'd gotten the upper hand.

Calmly as I could, I asked, "And what prompted you to say that?"

"Serverus did. Told me himself."

My jaw muscles twitched. Severus told _him._

"Excuse me." I went to leave, desperate to find Severus in search of an explanation on how he could divulge a secret I entrusted him to keep hidden. But before I could make it two paces away a hand gripped my forearm, yanking me back. Mulciber spoke, a mocking humor coating in his tone. "Now wait a minute. So what he said was true?" I snapped my arm away, disgusted to be touched by him. I turned to face the boy, my features contorted with rage.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what–" I drew my wand, sticking it in the boy's throat. A tense moment was produced from my actions. The students that had been filtering downstairs stopped, holding their breaths and watched to see what would happen. Avery had his wand at the ready, the corners of his lips twitching up, no doubt amused by the situation. Mulciber's hands were by his motionless by his side, his face impassive, he didn't think this was funny anymore.

"Amara," Mulciber began dryly, "put your wand away."

"No." I shook my head, tightening my grip around my wand. "I won't."

"Then what are you going to do? Wait until a professor arrives and snitch to them how _you_ attacked _me_?"

He was right. I was the instigator. I'd be the one getting suspended, or worse. It now dawned on me that since this situation was already plummeting downhill, I could use now to get revenge on Mulciber.

Abruptly I took a few steps back and aimed my wand at Mulciber once again, who was perplexed. Realization came to both the boys when I shouted, "Tarontalegra!". But by then it was too late and Mulciber's legs had begun to move wildly out of control. The group of students burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sight, even Avery couldn't hold his back. I allowed myself to revel at the scene of my enemy before moving towards the crowd.

"Reevus!" A voice bellowed. I flinched, turning around to see Mulciber red in the face with embarrassment and rage. "My father! He's a Death Eater! I'll make sure he hears of this!"

Mild panic stirred within me but was overwhelmed by the doubt that Mulciber was lying and it was just a farce to scare me. If his father was a Death Eater, I doubt the Headmaster would allow him to stay at Hogwarts. I then gave a small nod, and left to find Severus before the professors arrived.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n** Wow I haven't updated this since like November sorry about that :( — but here's a new chapter hope you like it :)

And I can't find the article I read a while ago on children born out of wedlock but the reason why Amara's is a big deal to her is I believe that the article said children born out of wedlock were frowned upon more in the 1960s. Please correct me if I'm wrong though, sadly I cannot find the article.

* * *

I had never known my father. My mother raised me on her own. My grandparents supplied a suitable sum of money, enough to cover babysitting fees and supplies while my mother worked. Other than that my grandparents didn't want anything to do with me; perhaps it was because the situation circulating my father, it was a touchy subject that my mom almost never talked about.

The one time she did mention it was after a long day waitressing at a local diner. I caught her crying over a wrinkled photo of her wearing a simple shift dress with a small bow dangling from the center of its front neckline. Her arms were thrown over the back of a dark-haired lanky man who leaned up against a bar counter for stabilization. I had asked and gotten confirmation that it was my father yet seconds later my mother had folded the photo up and stuffed it into a pocket.

I'd asked if he was like us; magic. My mother reluctantly answered he wasn't.

The next day I had told Severus what I found out and he took it in stride; there wasn't any bigotry or judgement in his eyes. Even though I hadn't _really_ talked to Severus in a while, I hoped that there was a sensible reason behind all this. That when I found him his eyes would hold that same look and our bond would be unbroken.

First I checked the Common Room, shouting his name at the bottom of the stairwell leading up to the boys dormitories. The only response I got was an irritated fifth-year who told me to 'piss off' for waking him up. Severus wasn't in the Grand Hall, the courtyard, nor any of the classrooms I checked. The thought that he might have wandered out of the castle in search of a spot to watch the fireworks came to mind, and I cautiously slipped through a door and into the night.

A meow startled me causing my heart to jump into my throat. I froze on the viaduct, my eyes snapping down to a small figure hardly discernible in the dark. I squinted. "Louis?" Another meow. The tension in me disappeared and I fell to my knees to scoop up the cat. "Are you following me?" I shook my head disapprovingly, continuing my search. "I know I'm out past curfew, but if I get caught you shouldn't have to get in trouble too." Louis bumped his head into my chin, the rumble from his purr alleviating some of the negative feelings weighing down my chest.

"Yes I know. We're in this together."

The pathway I was walking on ended at a stairway leading to the grounds. With haste, I descended it.

Louis abruptly began to squirm and to avoid getting clawed I dumped him on the ground. At a loss, I watched as he sprinted off into darkness. My lips pressed together, staring at the spot where I'd seen him melting into the shadows.

I drew my wand. "Lumos."

A pale light erupted from the tip of my wand. I could see a few paces in front of me, see the outline of the pathway I trudged on. I didn't dare increase the brightness of the spell in case a professor saw the speck of light floating in the night.

I'd made it around to the docks. The moonlight allowed me to see a figure sitting on the edge, their legs dangling over, feet skimming the water. An animal, a cat, circled leisurely around the stranger.

That had to be him.

My feet began walking, then developed into a jog as a tightness welled up inside my chest. I was afraid of what was going to happen. I didn't want to confront Severus and risk losing our friendship.

The sound of my feet hitting the dock alerted Severus, and he turned sharply in my direction. I slowed to a stop, and we stared at each other. I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. Severus then turned his back to me and for a second I lost my confidence, then I decided it was best to just get it over with.

I said in one breath, "Mulciber called me a bastard and he said you told him which would make no sense since you said you'd never tell anyone."

Severus grunted, but no words.

I hiked my brows, his nonchalant attitude stirring a fire in me. I mimicked the noise he made. "That's it? _Mm?_ Are you daft? Why did you tell Mulciber something _private_ like that? Friends don't do that!"

"Because, Amara," Severus snapped, startling me by turning around abruptly. "Mulciber says if you're not a pureblood you don't belong. And you're not which means," He paused, brows furrowing as if he was debating whether to continue. Seconds later he hardened his stare having settled his inner turmoil. "you don't belong."

I diverted my gaze, shocked. Bitterly I said, "Since when did you start buying into Mulciber's ideology?"

"I don't have to _buy into it,_ I agree with what he says."

My face twitched, bearing an inscrutable expression. My lips pressed tightly together as a humility and a nauseating betrayal choked me. I had been naive to believe that Severus would be the same after sticking to Mulciber's side like glue, absorbing his preachings that anyone unlike them were to be viewed in contempt; Severus eventually took the words in as his own.

"Fine. If that's what you think." The quiet whisper came accompanied with a weak shrug and I turned on my heel stalking back the way I came.

When I reached the door to the winding stairway leading up to the viaduct I had to pause and catch my breath. My head rested against the cool stone the walls were erected from and the only sound was the thrumming of my heart.

Our friendship was over. Lost — to the lack of effort I put in and to the boy-club he had so adamantly been trying to fit in on.

A softness brushed against my legs and through moist eyes I glanced down to see Louis. I cracked a smile, rubbing at my runny nose. "Come on, we better get going before we're caught."


End file.
